walkingdeadfandomcom-20200222-history
Glenn (Video Game)
Glenn is a comic-adapted main character who appears in Telltale Games' The Walking Dead: Season One. The story explains his actions and whereabouts during the beginning of the outbreak prior to the Comic Series. Pre-Apocalypse Macon, Georgia Almost nothing is known about Glenn's life before or as the outbreak began except that he was a pizza delivery boy with his own pizza delivery car. Post-Apocalypse Season 1 "A New Day" Glenn appeared in the first episode with Carley, Doug, Lilly and Larry at Lee's family's pharmacy, Everett Pharmacy Drugstore. He volunteered to go on a supply run, but got pinned down by walkers at a local motel while trying to save a trapped survivor. He hid in an icebox until Lee and Carley came to rescue him, at which point he helped them kill the walkers and rescue the survivor, who committed suicide due to being bitten. When the group return to the drugstore, Glenn will scorn Lee for his choice regardless of whether he gave Irene the gun or not. After some time, the group prepares to leave, with Glenn assisting in barricading the door until he is called away by Katjaa to help them. The group soon rendezvous at the motor inn. At the end of the episode, Glenn is seen listening to a radio broadcast on how bad the situation is in various cities, deciding it is best for him to return to Atlanta to look for his friends. He once again questions Lee's decision regarding Irene's suicide before departing. As he left in his pizza delivery car, he accidentally took Clementine's last working walkie-talkie. Her other walkie-talkie was thought to be broken during a struggle with a walker in the pharmacy, meaning that she now had no way to reach her parents until "Long Road Ahead", when an unknown man makes contact with Clementine, saying that he found her parents. "Starved For Help" Kenny mentions Glenn's departure to Lee when discussing leaving the motel for the Atlantic Ocean and whether Lee supported the decision. (Determinant) "No Time Left" Based on player's decisions if Lee chooses to tell Clementine to shoot him, Glenn can be mentioned when Lee tells her how they went to Motor-Inn to save Irene. For the rest of the events of Season 1, Glenn's whereabouts remain unknown, until his story is picked-up again in the comic series when he meets up with the Atlanta survivors and soon meets Rick Grimes during a supply run. For further details see: Killed Victims This list shows the victims Glenn has killed: *Irene (Caused,Out of Mercy,Determinant) *Numerous counts of zombies Non-Canon Deaths If Lee fails to complete certain tasks, it is possible for Glenn to be killed. These deaths are considered non-canon, and result in a game over. Lee will then re-spawn and be allowed to try again. Below is a list of when Glenn can die.Deaths - Episode 1 "A New Day" LeeCarleyGlennDeath.png|Killed by walkers at the motel. Relationships Glenn and Lee are shown to share common attributes, including a kindhearted sense of humanity and outgoing bravery, displayed by both when they agree to help a woman trapped in the Travelier Motel surrounded by walkers. Both are shown to appreciate each other, as they aid one another in times of need; Glenn leaves the pharmacy to go on a supply run for Lee and the rest of the group and, when he gets surrounded by walkers, Lee and Carley head out to rescue him. Glenn also admires Lee's ability to kill walkers while infiltrating the Motor Inn, describing it as "Rad". While talking to Glenn after they return to the pharmacy, Glenn will question Lee's decision to give Irene the gun. Depending on Lee's choice, Glenn will either understand or disapprove of Lee's decision. Clementine Glenn was nice and caring to Clementine, as shown when he risked himself to save her and the others when they were surrounded by walkers. In the pharmacy, Glenn defended her and the others from Lilly and Larry, stating that he couldn't bring himself to leave her out there for the walkers. Later on, Glenn contacted Clementine with her walkie-talkie, and asked her for help in a friendly manner. Kenny Glenn was caring to Kenny, as shown when he risked himself to save him and the others when they were surrounded by walkers. In the pharmacy, Glenn defended him and the others from Lilly and Larry, stating that he couldn't bring himself to leave him out there for the walkers. Glenn later happily goes along with Kenny, who established himself as a de facto leader of the group, much to Lilly's dismay. During the walker attack, Glenn obeys Kenny's orders and helps defend the pharmacy. Katjaa Glenn was caring to Katjaa, as shown when he risked himself to save her and the others when they were surrounded by walkers. Glenn later defended her from Lilly and Larry's arguments to kick her and the others out. During the walker attack, Glenn immediately went out to help Katjaa upon hearing her request for help, showing that he obeys and cares for her. Duck Glenn was nice and caring to Duck, as shown when he risked himself to save him and the others when they were surrounded by walkers. In the pharmacy, Glenn defended him and the others from Lilly and Larry, stating that he couldn't bring himself to leave Duck out there for the walkers. Carley Glenn and Carley become friends for the short time they knew each other. Glenn and Carley worked and bonded with each other to get into the pharmacy for safety alongside Lilly, Doug and Larry. They seem to have a stable relationship, due to Carley's eagerness to go rescue Glenn from the Motel after learning he was trapped. Carley was concerned for Glenn, who was depressed, when they realise Irene had already been bitten. Doug Glenn and Doug become friends for the short time they knew each other. Glenn and Doug worked and bonded with each other to get into the pharmacy for safety alongside Lilly, Carley and Larry. When Glenn and Carley took a risk and headed out to save Lee and the others knowing that they will attract walkers to the pharmacy, Doug doesn't blame Glenn, knowing that Glenn did the right thing. While discussing his next move with Lee, Glenn said that he planned on staying with the group, Doug included. This shows that Glenn trusts Doug as a friend. Irene Glenn and Irene had no chance to develop an actual relationship, but it is hinted and inferred that Glenn had a childish crush on her, due to his somber tone in finding out she has a boyfriend. Glenn was saddened when he saw Irene's bite, but tried to comfort and assure that she could be okay. If Lee gave her the gun, Glenn will insist that they can't stay and watch her kill herself. If Lee refuses to give her the gun, she ends up taking the gun and killing herself, which results in Glenn throwing up at the scene. Glenn was saddened of Irene's death, and said that there may be no cure nor hope for them. Lilly Glenn and Lilly have little interaction, but Glenn seems to somewhat dislike her. He defends Lee's group from Lilly's arguments to kick them out, and later happily goes along with Kenny, establishing himself as a de facto leader, undermining her desire to be in his position. However, Lilly seems to care for Glenn, as she sounded distraught about his risking himself outside the drugstore. Additionally, when Glenn discusses leaving for Atlanta with Lee, Lilly overhears their conversation and moves in to try to convince him not to. Before she can do this, Lee motions for her to stop, an order she unhappily follows. If Lee supported his decision to leave, Lilly can berate him for it three months later. Larry Glenn and Larry have little interaction, but Glenn seems to somewhat dislike Larry. When Glenn and Carley took a risk and headed out to save Lee and the others knowing that they will attract walkers to the pharmacy, Larry was angry and blames Glenn for bringing strangers that might kill them, which results in Glenn arguing with Larry.}} Appearances Video Game Season 1 *"A New Day" Trivia *Glenn is one of seven characters from the Comic who made an appearance in the Video Game, the other six so far being Hershel Greene, Shawn Greene, Michonne, Pete, Siddiq, and Jesus. *Glenn was seen driving a car with an "Ace Pizza" delivery sign on top of the car. This is most likely the car he used to deliver pizzas prior to the apocalypse. **He will mention his pizza delivery job if Lee talks to him at the drugstore and asks "What's your story?". **In the comic Glenn mentions that he was a pizza delivery boy pre-apocalypse. *Glenn's red t-shirt features a logo of an underground hip-hop collective called Hieroglyphics. *Glenn reveals in-game that he was born and raised in Macon, Georgia, though he has family and relatives in Atlanta. *He is not mentioned in the character statistics at the end of "No Time Left" along with Charles, Molly and Mark, although he was a member of the group. **This could be because there were no decisions that could change the character's view on Lee. **However, his interaction with Lee before leaving does affect conversation between Lee and Kenny on the topic of leaving the motel. *Glenn is one of the sixteen characters with confirmed ages. The others being Lee Everett (37), Duck (10), Sarah (15), Anna Correa (28), Luke (26-27), Clementine (Season 1: 8-9, Season 2: 11, Season 3: 12-13), Alvin (43), Alvin Jr. (Season 2: 0, Season 3: 1-2), Samantha (22), Paige (22), Greg (16), James (13), Alex (7), Mariana García (10), and Gabriel García (14). References Category:Unknown Category:Season 1 Characters Category:NPC Category:Macon Category:Video Game